


Ultimate Adventures

by ScribbleWriting65



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Beaches, Gen, Humor, One Shot Collection, Smash Mansion, World of Light (Super Smash Brothers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbleWriting65/pseuds/ScribbleWriting65
Summary: Aside from fighting each other and saving all of reality, what do our favorite fighters do?





	1. Sugar Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this collection of one-shots for Smash Ultimate. Tell me what you think in the comments, and have a good day!

The Smash Mansion was full of surprises. This fact was expected, as the collection of residents were wildly different from each other in a variety of ways. However, one fact that united all of them was that they all enjoyed their quiet days. Fighters like Fox, Wolf, and Falco would relax in the Mansion’s lobby, playing cards against anyone who joined them. Even Sonic, the Fastest Thing Alive, enjoyed a calm walk on the more peaceful days.

However, today was not a calm day.

It all started when Mario looked at the upcoming match schedule. There were no matches scheduled for today, but tomorrow was looking daunting, hosting multiple chaotic 8-fighter battles. Mario was pondering how he would fare if he was chosen to fight that day, so he didn’t notice the quickly approaching yellow blur.

“Pipipipipipi!!” _BAM._

Mario was flipped into the air, landing on his backside in bewilderment. He caught a glimpse of the tiny speck, scratching his head and deciding to get himself a drink in the kitchen. However, what he didn’t expect was to see Kirby passed out face-down on the main table, soft snores coming from his body, which was surrounded by what looked to be melted ice cream.

“Kirby? You awake?” The plumber whispered, poking the pink Star Warrior carefully. This made him stir before suddenly launching himself onto his feet and look at Mario with wide eyes that rapidly looked around the room. Mario stepped back, flinching when Kirby jumped off of the table and zoomed out of the kitchen.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Mario looked around, eyes wide at the chaos. The kitchen and dining room were both a mess, food bits all over the place, with furniture and dishes scattered throughout the room. The fridge was trashed, but Mario managed to find himself a gallon of milk.

As he poured and consumed his drink, Wii Fit Trainer skidded to a stop nearby, looking at Mario with wide eyes.

“Has anyone zoomed by here recently!?”  
“Kirrrby did…why?”  
“Was he acting strangely at…Oh no.”  
“What? What’s going on?” Mario was growing more and more concerned as he saw the instructor eye the puddles on the counter.

“Wii Fit, what-a happened?” Mario said in an uneasy tone.  
Wii Fit gave a deep sigh, holding the bridge of her nose with one hand and pulling a figure into sight with another. It was Pit, looking at the ground and scratching the back of his head nervously.

“Hehehe,” Pit’s laughter was soft and nervous, “I may have mixed a Drink of the Gods into some ice cream I made.”  
“And what does that-a have to do with Pichu and Kirby?” Mario’s arms were now crossed, his brows slanted in an annoyed expression.  
“Weeeelll…While Pittoo, Palutena and I can drink it just fine, the energy it gives to others…it’s a lot, to say the least.”

  
Mario’s left eye twitched. Pit cowered slightly under both his and Wii Fit Trainer’s glares, knowing that she would destroy him if Palutena didn’t get to him first once she heard about this.

“Has anyone besides Kirby and Pichu gotten into the ice cream?”  
“I don’t think so. I only made one gallon, I didn’t mean to do this!” Pit pleaded, hands waving in a gesture of mercy.  
“You’re in big trouble when this is over,” Wii Fit glared at the angel, “but for now, we need to get the others under control.”

The other two fighters gave their nods of agreement, Mario giving Pit his own death glare, causing the angel to shiver.

“AAAAAAHHHHHH!!” A scream rang out, with Pit, Mario and Wii Fit following the source. They found themselves at the Training Room, finding Toon Link in a frantic state and flailing his sword and shield trying to protect himself from what appeared to be a cyclone of orange and blue. Toon fought valiantly but was being bombarded with ink from all sides.

Mario tried running in to help but was slowed down by blots of ink on the ground. Wii Fit launched a soccer ball at the focused chaos, knocking the figures off balance and driving them into the ground. The Inklings stayed in their ink, racing through it out of the room. Mario went to Toon Link, who was now on the ground with vacant eyes.

“Are you alright?”  
“So, much, ink.” Toon Link was softly trembling now. “I was just in here testing out some new combos when they suddenly zoomed in. I couldn’t stop them, they were too fast!” Wii Fit gave the Hero of Winds a towel and a granola bar, the warrior cleaning and re-energizing himself.

“We need to find them and the others, fast.”  
“Pit, how can-a we stop them? Are there any effects from the Drink we can-a use?”  
“I’m not sure. Palutena knows more about this stuff than I do. Let me ask her!”

Pit connected to Palutena telepathically, wincing at his charge’s tone upon informing her of the situation. Wii Fit and Mario tried thinking of any ideas to stop the hyper Smashers, but couldn’t think of anything. Toon Link was too tired to join the conversation but rose a bit when an idea popped into his head.

“We should find Red! He’s a great strategist, he could help us.”  
“How? Strategy doesn’t matter much in this scenario.”  
“Do you guys have any better ideas to fix this!?”

  
Mario gave a simple sigh in annoyance. “This is-a way out of my field of-a expertise. Where can we find Red?”  
“He’s probably outside with his Pokémon. We need to get to him, now!” Toon Link was on his feet, but his legs were shaking like jelly.

The group walked out to the plain surrounding the Mansion, finding Red just as Toon said they would, relaxing under a tree with his three Pokémon. Red was seen as one of the go-to problem solvers of the Mansion, his battle experience being surprisingly useful in a variety of situations.

He quickly agreed to help, offering up a plan with a spark in his eyes.

The party hid behind a corner, seeing a wildly twitching Pichu looking everywhere and pacing back and forth. Toon Link and Mario both gulped, intimately aware of what an energized Tiny Mouse could do.

“If this-a doesn’t work Red, you and-a Pit will both be working in the kitchen for a month.”  
Pit and Red looked at each other and gulped. “Yes, sir.”  
“Alright, are you ready?”  
“Puff!”

Jigglypuff stepped out into the hall, approaching ever so slowly in order to catch Pichu by surprise. It stopped a foot away, and Pichu’s ear twitched. The Mouse looked around, but it was too late. Jigglypuff started to sing a soft melody, Pichu and the others struggling to stay awake, except for Red; who already had a pair of earplugs on and handing more to the other fighters.

The Tiny Mouse tried to run, but instead found his eyes drooping. His body soon followed falling face first onto the ground with a soft pat, small snores starting to leave the slumbering body. Jigglypuff looked at its handiwork with pride, pulling out a marker to put on the finishing touches of a doodled mustache and crudely scribbled spectacle.

The other Smashers softly cheered and breathed sighs of relief, finally able to take a small moment to relax, even if more Hyper Smashers needed to be stopped. With nerves collected, the group set out to stop the others.

Kirby was slightly harder to catch than Pichu, starting to inhale and nearly sucking in Jigglypuff before succumbing to its song like his pip squeaked kin. The Inklings had settled at an outdoor training area, turning it into a war zone. Navigation was tricky, especially with the ink slowing the fighters down, but they were able to walk out with minimal injuries and lots of dirty laundries to wash later. With all affected parties wrangled, the group walked back to the main living area, ready to put today behind them.

“I can’t believe that worked.” Pit said with a sigh of relief.  
“You’re still in-a big trouble.”  
“As long as it isn’t carried out today, I’ll take anything.”  
“Good, I’ve had enough exercise for one day.” Wii Fit said as she was stretching out her tired limbs.

“I need a thousand-year nap right- “

“SONIC’STHENAMESPEED’SMYGAME!!”

A certain Blue Blur raced by, leaving behind a massive gust of wind that knocked over the fighters and furniture. The group quickly rose up, the perpetrator already gone. Mario looked around at the destruction, his left eye twitching, and blood boiling. Pit saw this and immediately cowered behind Red, who watched with subtle fear in his eyes.

“Does anyone-a know where Sonic would go running?”  
“He goes all over the place,” Wii Fit said, “But he does frequent the track out by the Stadium.”  
“Alright, that’s-a where we go then. Come on!”

They found Sonic at the track, making a blue circle around the whole track with his blazing speed. The Smashers snuck into the broadcasting booth, Jigglypuff floating its way up to the microphone. It sang its lullaby like with the others, but Sonic didn’t slow down, only responding with “SONICSPEEDSONICSPEEDSONICSPEED!”.

“Sing louder Jigglypuff, you can do it!” Red encouraged. Jigglypuff gave a determined nod, putting all of its efforts into slowing down the Fastest Thing Alive. Its efforts were well used, the Hyperactive Hedgehog slowing down and falling to the ground with a thud, quick and loud snores leaving his already drooling mouth. With the last of the Hyper Smashers taken care of, everyone gave a sigh of relief, trudging back to the Mansion.

“Nice-a job on that strategy Red.”  
“Thanks, Mario.”  
“And Pit?”  
“Y-yeah?” The angel quickly squeaked.  
“Don’t do that again. EVER.”  
Pit flinched back and dropped his head even further. “Yes, sir.”


	2. Fun in the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whether you're an agile plumber, intergalactic bounty hunter, or just a puffball of cuteness, the beach is always a place to lay back and play.

The Mansion had just about anything its residents could ask for. A state-of-the-art kitchen, the best gym gods could make, enough open nature space to satisfy even the most daring of adventurers, and the greatest stadium in all the worlds.

However, none of those held a candle to the beach.

The Smashers always enjoyed their trips to the beach, and this time was no different. Kirby was making a sand castle while Meta Knight watched, Olimar and his Pikmin were examining shells, and Mario was relaxing under an umbrella; hat held over his eyes to catch a nap.

While it was mainly used for relaxing, the beach also held its own games to be enjoyed, with Frisbee being a favorite for its current players: The Duck Hunt Duo, Pichu, and Luma, with Rosalina as the thrower.

“Ready?”  
“Arf!” “Quack!”  
“Yes, Mama!”

Rosalina laughed as she threw the disc, the three players running to catch their prize. Both the Duck and Luma flew to catch the frisbee, but Pichu came out of nowhere, jumping on both of them like they were stairs and catching the disc in his mouth with a flip and flourish as he landed. Rosalina simply laughed as the players gathered, congratulating Pichu with sloppy licks and pats on the shoulder.

Peach simply looked on with a laugh from her chair. She was beside Mario reading a book and taking in the sunlight when Link walked over holding a ball in his hands.

“Hey there.”  
“Hello, Link.”  
“We’re starting up a volleyball tournament. You guys wanna join us?”  
“I’m in. Hey Mario,” Peach nudged him with her elbow, waking the plumber with a stir. “Link and some other people are playing volleyball. Wanna play?”  
“Alright,” he said with a yawn, “I’ve-a been sleeping long enough anyway.”

Mario, Peach, and Link walked back to the group, who were just setting up the rules. It was going to be a doubles tournament with 8 teams. With the other rules set in place, the teams were formed, and matches were arranged.

The tournament was heated all the way through. The first few matches, being Mario and Luigi vs. Peach and Rosalina, the Ice Climbers vs. Meggy and Sonic, and Villager and Isabelle vs. Kirby and Meta Knight, there were only a few spectators; but even they could feel the intensity. Everyone gave it their all, with some matches being incredibly close, but the best was yet to come.

“Alright everyone, listen up!” Mr. Game and Watch called from his chair. “You’ve given us some good matches so far, but now the real fun begins here at the finals. Up to this point, you’ve been restricted in your potential. However, that won’t be true for these. For this final match, our players will be able to use whatever powers are at their disposal! Anything outside of their Final Smashes is fair game.”

Cheers and whoops rose through the crowd, ready to see the best of the best.

“HOWEVER!” Game and Watch raised his hands, silencing the crowd. “Our players cannot interfere with the other team! Also, this will be a one-round game, so our teams will have to give their all from the get-go. Are you all ready!?” The crowd roared even louder, giving the referee all the confirmation, he needed.

“Alright! Will our teams step forward? Our first team: Meggy the Inkling and Sonic the Hedgehog, teeeam Swift Splat!”

Blue and orange sparks erupted as the Blue Blur and Squid Kid stepped forward, waving to the crowd and giving each other a fist bump as they assumed their positions. Both of them had smirks on their faces, giving off their own flourishes before readying for the game.

“And their opponents: Kirby the Pink Puffball and Meta Knight the Swift Swordsman! Teeeam Star Warriors!”

The two contenders walked forward, accompanied by pink and purple sparks and the roaring fans. Kirby skipped while waving to the crowd, eyes wide with joy and wonder; while Meta Knight simply walked on, giving small nods with eyes focused on the field ahead. The Star Allies gave each other nods of confirmation before settling into game-ready positions.

“Team Swift Splat will serve first! Readyyy, GO!”

Meggy served the ball, and the game began. Meta Knight and Kirby both flew into the air, slowly passing the ball to each other before Meta Knight swiftly kicked it down. Sonic quickly intercepted as Meggy laid down some ink bombs, jumping out of the ink to shoot the ball as high as she could. This gave Sonic the time to charge a powerful Homing Attack, launching the volleyball with nearly blinding speed.

This quick pace never slowed down, the crowd cheering like mad at the intensity from the opposing teams. They were evenly matched, with Swift Splat holding the advantage in speed, and Star Warriors holding the advantage in adaptability.

As the game went on, the teams got more and more intense, pushing themselves farther and farther until it became so enamoring that the whole beach gathered. Meggy and Sonic started throwing each other to get the farther hits. The Star Warriors were forced to get creative, leading Meta Knight to fly while holding Kirby, who would inhale the ball before quickly spitting it out with deadly force.

The game was all tied up, both teams sweating and the crowd was at its peak. Meta Knight sent the ball extremely close to the net, forcing Meggy to dive. Sonic kicked the ball into the air as Meggy jumped, launching the ball with a Splat Bomb. It sped towards Kirby, hitting him square in the face and leaving him dazed. Meta Knight jumped back and blazed forward on his wings, slamming the ball towards Sonic. The Blue Blur just barely caught it, the excess force from Meta Knight forcing the ball way behind Swift Splat.

Meggy thought and acted fast, making a quick ink trail for herself before speeding towards the ball and launching it with a swing from the Inkbrush. Sonic found an opportunity and took it, launching himself into the air. With a smirk on his face, the Hyperactive Hedgehog curled into a ball and unleashed his most powerful Homing attack.

The ball blazed downward like a meteor, catching fire from its pure speed. Kirby looked on with scared eyes, as the ball was coming his way, but Meta Knight took the blow. All Kirby could do was watch as the ball bounced off of his mentor and into the net before finally slamming into the ground. The whole area fell silent as the dust settled.

“AND THAT’S THE GAME! The winner is…Team Swift Splat!”

The audience cheered its loudest as the teams relaxed. Sonic and Meggy high fived each other and approached their opponents, helping Meta Knight from the ground with Kirby’s help. The teams shook hands in respect before waving to the crowd, enjoying the lingering adrenaline from their ferocious match.

The crowd dispersed, heading over to a nearby eating area for dinner. The food was delicious, including treats like meat skewers, exotic fruits, and various seafood delicacies; all prepared by the Links. People talked and laughed as they ate, recounting the day’s crazy volleyball matches and other activities.

The fighters left the beach with smiles on their faces, taking one last look at the orange and violet sunset before returning to the Mansion, ready for whatever fights tomorrow would bring.


	3. A "Biting" Debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When trapped with nowhere to go, teeth will be bared. This takes that very literally.

Mario and Sonic were on the ground, rising with panting breaths, each holding a likely broken arm. The Lords of Light and Darkness would have been laughing if they weren’t too busy trying to annihilate each other and the fighters. While Galeem may have tried to vanquish the galaxy and start anew, Dharkon wanted to eclipse everything, leaving nothing but a dark domain for the creature to rule.

Now, the two gods had their anger pointed at each other, the fighters being seen as an all too persistent and annoying interference.

“Even after you steal my puppets from me, you cannot stop a mere child from taking them from you.” Galeem said in the voice of an angelic choir.  
“Silence, filth! You are not worthy of ruling this world. Light has no place in my new world, one of only darkness!” Dharkon laughed with the voice of a thousand demons.

Mario and Sonic looked at each other and nodded; they still had a job to do. Sonic leaped into the air, hitting Dharkon with a swift kick and Homing Attack. Mario managed to land a powerful punch and headbutt against Galeem, both gods being caught off guard and made vulnerable by the attacks.

Mario and Sonic gave everything they had with their chances, attacking with powerful Spin Dashes and bursts of flame. Hope started to appear in their eyes. They actually had a chance! If they could end this fight here and now, order would be restored to the galaxy.

However, these attacks only made their opponents mad, both gods making their rage heard with fierce roars. Dharkon attacked first, sending out a barrage of energy that the heroes just barely avoided, adding minor burns to their collection of scars.

Galeem used the distraction to make his fury known, forming two of his wings into a sharp point, piercing Mario through the chest from behind. The red plumber gasped, catching Sonic’s attention. The Blue Blur watched as his friend fell to the ground, eyes starting to water as he roared and ran towards the Lord of Light. However, Sonic put his guard down in his anger, not noticing Dharkon form a gigantic hammer out of his barbed tentacles.

The Hyperactive Hedgehog was crushed absolutely, bones snapping and muscles breaking as he was nearly flattened. The gods stopped fighting for a moment to watch their common enemy, ready for them to rise again. Dharkon was the first to react out of the silence, a small snicker turning into maniacal laughter at his victory. Galeem joined in, singing a triumphant tune.

Unbeknownst to the two deities, a foreign object was hurtling towards them. It first bounced off of the back of Dharkon’s eye before bouncing off of Galeem’s core, coming to a smooth stop in front of Mario and Sonic’s bodies. All in attendance looked at the object, seeing that it was…a flower pot.

Out of this pot came a creature that Mario recognized all too well: A Piranha Plant. It held its leaves in a relaxed manner, looking around while slowly opening and closing its mouth, showing off its very sharp teeth. The Piranha Plant looked at Mario and Sonic, opening its mouth wide in shock before quickly spitting out two Fairy Bottles, healing the grounded fighters. Their wounds were still terrible, leaving the potted guest to face the gods on its own.

Dharkon simply snickered as Galeem looked on in silence.

“How desperate you ‘heroes’ have become, calling on a common plant to take down your enemies. No matter, this thing will join the others in their fate.”

Dharkon made another hammer and swiftly brought it down, but the potted pugilist dodged the attack easily, diving into its pot before quickly launching out, biting down hard on Dharkon’s eye. The Lord of Darkness screamed in agony and flailed wildly to get the attacker off, but the Piranha Plant held on for as long as it could, eventually jumping away using Dharkon’s eye as a launching point.

While the Lord of Darkness regathered his wits, the Lord of Light made an advance, conjuring up balls of fire to launch at the Piranha Plant. It dodged the first three, but the last ball hit it square-on, sending it to the ground. The plant made a swift recovery, blowing a metallic spiked ball at Galeem’s core.

Dharkon recovered and summoned puppet fighters to take down the intruder. Galeem summoned his own puppets, hoping to destroy both of his enemies once and for all. However, the two forces were too busy fighting each other to notice their common enemy; and it was too late, as Piranha Plant launched the puppets back at their masters as they exploded, stunning both gods at once.

The plant quickly went to work, engulfing Dharkon in a poison cloud before clubbing Galeem with sprouted spikes and its head, and finishing off with swift chomps. Dharkon was clinging to life by a thread, looking at his attacker with pleading in his eye.

“Please, join me! I’ll make you the most powerful being in existence, I’ll give you anything, just help me defeat Galeem, our common enemy!”

His pleas fell on deaf ears, as Piranha Plant only smiled a wicked grin before chomping on Dharkon’s eye with even more force than before, ripping its skin off. The Lord of Darkness flailed wildly, attempting one last attack with his vines. He failed, exploding with an earth-shaking scream.

Dharkon’s final sound woke Galeem from his stupor, only faring slightly better than his dark brother, anger now clear in his angelic tone.

“Thank you for removing one of my obstacles, but now your usefulness has ended.”

Galeem again turned his wings into spears, swiftly driving them towards Piranha Plant to end this squabble once and for all. Piranha Plant just barely missed, jumping onto the wings as they approached, climbing its way to the ball of light. Just as it seemed it wouldn’t make it, Piranha Plant started spinning its leaves, flying like a helicopter towards Galeem and slicing the god’s core without mercy.

The plant flew back to the platform with grace, twirling and giving a small flourish as Galeem readied his next attack. He made a circle with his wings, charging up and unleashing a gigantic fireball towards the ground, hoping to engulf this little pest in flames. Piranha Plant just barely dodged, getting burnt on the front and sides of its head. It looked at Galeem with a frowning expression, snarls and drool escaping its mouth.

With a mighty roar, Piranha Plant started to glow in a rainbow, reaching deep within itself to unleash its full power in the form of Petey Piranha. The giant plant carried two massive steel cages, swinging them wildly in order to capture Galeem. The Lord of Light tried staying out of Petey’s reach but didn’t expect the Piranha Plant itself on Petey’s head. The simple plant jumped off of its monster’s head, shooting out a burst of flame before slamming down on Galeem’s core, sending the god to the ground for Petey to capture.

Galeem could only scream out in a begging song of mercy as he was thrashed in one of the cages. Petey swung the cages ferociously, eventually engulfing them in flames and slamming them on the ground before jumping away. This left Galeem on the ground, rolling along in hopes of getting away; an opportunity that was denied by his potted opponent. He couldn’t even scream as Piranha Plant chomped, swallowing half of his core before quickly spitting it out, leaving the Lord of Light to scramble and shatter like his dark brother.

Mario and Sonic slowly awoke, seeing their savior give off several celebratory chomps in the new morning’s light. As the spirits flew off to their homes, and the Smashers regathered, they all cheered and welcomed their latest champion, who couldn’t wait to get a taste of their capabilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this collection of one-shots for Smash Ultimate! Looking back at how writing this went, I feel that a change needs to be made. Instead of giving myself a monthly deadline, I feel that it would be better to give a bi-monthly basis. This is mainly due to tiredness from schoolwork and laziness/life at home, amongst other factors. I would rather inform you guys of this than leave you in the dark, wondering where my next story is. I'll still try to get them done as fast and good quality as I can, but I wanted to let you guys know why I may slow down from time to time. Thanks for your understanding, tell me what you think in the comments, and have a good day!


End file.
